new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefret2
So, Darius was showing her the wonders of ice after their liaison! Real-world Josie might be blushing at remembering! 7:10:55 PM Josie: Josie doesn't remember! She *is* Nefret at this point. 7:11:08 PM Canto: Very trues. 7:11:33 PM Josie: I could show you the village. If you want to see it. 7:12:14 PM Canto: Darius: I would like that. What was here first, the temple or the village? 7:13:43 PM Josie: The temple. 7:14:57 PM Canto: Darius: That makes sense. 7:15:19 PM Josie: Why? 7:16:39 PM Canto: Darius: The well of power was first. Then the temple. Then the community was formed around the temple. 7:17:18 PM Josie: ... it would be difficult to keep the temple *without* a village. 7:18:48 PM Canto: Darius: It's symbiotic. The temple helps the village, the village helps the temple. 7:19:46 PM Josie: I have been able to assist with the weather, and the health of animals. 7:21:05 PM Canto: Darius nods. "Probably the very first priest or priestess came here and built the earliest temple. They brough their family, or their servants, and that was the start of the village. And from there, they continued building each other. 7:21:58 PM Josie: ... we have been prospering. 7:22:28 PM Josie: Josie kisses him, and puts her dress back on. She also pulls out a pair of sandals and puts those on as well. 7:23:03 PM Canto: He pulls his odd foreign robes on! 7:23:33 PM Josie: You would be more comfortable in lighter colors. 7:24:54 PM Josie: ... although that blue is very striking. 7:25:12 PM Canto: Darius smiles. "Well, you can help me with that." 7:25:36 PM Josie: Does the dye run much when you wash it? 7:27:14 PM Canto: Darius: I don't believe so. I don't wash it myself. But the color doesn't fade. 7:28:54 PM Josie: Like a king. 7:29:16 PM Josie: They wear blue and purple. Rare dyes. 7:29:38 PM Josie: Josie runs her fingers along the hem of the robe. 7:31:15 PM Canto: Darius: Well. I'm not a king. 7:32:31 PM Canto: Darius: I am wealthy, though. I have land and slaves. My counsel is appreciated. 7:33:44 PM Josie: Land? What do you grow on it? 7:36:02 PM Canto: Darius: Barley, mostly. 7:36:22 PM Josie: Hmm. 7:36:35 PM Josie: Josie kisses him a little bit. 7:38:28 PM Canto: Darius kisses her and finishes straightening out his robes. "Shall we go?" 7:38:34 PM Josie: Yes. 7:39:19 PM Josie: Josie picks up one of the kittens and brings him with her on the way out, and starts walking along the path to the village. 7:39:25 PM Josie: It isn't a long walk. 7:40:06 PM Canto: Darius: I'm not as frail as I look. 7:40:56 PM Josie: I don't think you look frail. 7:41:02 PM Josie: ... I *know* you're not frail. 7:41:14 PM Canto: Darius: I mean, I just look ill. 7:41:17 PM Canto: He smiles a little. 7:41:43 PM Josie: I know. 7:42:21 PM Josie: When the sun goes down it will be better. And the trees along the path help. ... my slaves water the ones nearest the temple and the townspeople water the ones near town. 7:44:44 PM Canto: Darius nods. "I'm okay. I can handle the heat." 7:45:54 PM Canto: Darius: How old are the trees? 7:46:21 PM Josie: I don't know. ... they were small when I was young. 7:47:41 PM Canto: Darius looks at the trees! 7:48:22 PM Josie: ... they bear figs at the right season. 7:49:30 PM Canto: Darius: The power of the temple energizes them. 7:51:30 PM Canto: Darius: You can feel it. 7:51:43 PM Canto: He puts his hand against one of the tree trunks! 7:51:58 PM Canto: Darius: The roots draw strength from the well underground. 7:55:24 PM Canto: Darius: Your villagers -- they are strong and healthy, yes? 8:02:52 PM Josie: ... yes, of course. 8:03:16 PM Josie: I keep them healthy as best I can. ... they don't seem to sicken often. 8:03:34 PM Josie: But of course there are the usual complement of accidents and mishaps. Childbirths gone wrong and the like. 8:03:54 PM Canto: Darius nods. "It's the soil. The magic from the well is taken in by the plants." 8:04:06 PM Josie: Truly? 8:04:24 PM Josie: ... our trees do seem much larger than the ones in the next village over. 8:04:48 PM Josie: I had always thought it was that we water more frequently and do not let the dry season overtake them. 8:05:19 PM Canto: Darius nods. "It's all connected. It's quite beautiful, really." 8:06:00 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 8:06:30 PM Josie: It is my home. 8:07:27 PM Canto: Darius: My temple is in the city. So there is not as much... interconnectedness. 8:07:50 PM Josie: So many people. 8:07:52 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 8:09:02 PM Josie: See, now we're closer to the river. That farmhouse, there. I saved their goat from bleeding to death when one of her kids would not come out. 8:09:43 PM Josie: It does not sound like much, and now they have many goats, but then they had only two, brought from the north. 8:09:57 PM Canto: Darius nods. "I like goats." 8:11:36 PM Josie: They are usually very friendly. These days I send Alit for such things, he has greater talent than I for animals. Now, when it is a woman in childbirth I go, if I can. 8:16:05 PM Josie: Or any dispute that requires a judgment. 8:22:03 PM Canto: Darius nods. "What kind of judgments?" 8:24:13 PM Josie: Whose land is whose, whose son is whose, whose cow is whose and who slighted who. 8:31:33 PM Canto: Darius: so you lead the village. 8:33:02 PM Josie: No, I just make all the decisions nobody else wants to. 8:35:41 PM Canto: Darius: Mmm. 8:37:46 PM Canto: Darius: Do the people love you, or fear you? 8:38:04 PM Josie: They are afraid of me. 8:38:14 PM Josie: ... but they need me. 8:39:52 PM Canto: Darius: Why are they afraid of you? 8:40:42 PM Josie: Josie mumblemumble one time. 8:41:20 PM Canto: Darius: I didn't quite catch that. 8:43:42 PM Josie: I set someone on fire one time. ONE TIME. 8:43:50 PM Josie: It isn't as if I make a habit of it! 8:44:00 PM Canto: Darius: Why did you do that? 8:44:41 PM Josie: He laid violent hands on me in the temple. In *my* temple! 8:45:59 PM Canto: Darius: Who was he? 8:51:02 PM Josie: A goldsmith. 8:54:33 PM Canto: Darius: Why did he lay hands on you? 8:55:22 PM Josie: ... I said no. I didn't like his face. 8:57:01 PM Canto: Darius: That seems like a good reason. 8:58:08 PM Josie: Sometimes people try to gain favor with me, while wishing to avoid the appearance of doing so. I find it... irksome. 8:59:45 PM Canto: Darius: ... why wouldn't they want to look like they're trying to gain favor with you? 9:00:05 PM Josie: Because they want me to think they care about *me* and not what I can do for them. 9:01:59 PM Canto: Darius: Oh. I see. 9:03:34 PM Josie: I don't like pretense. 9:05:12 PM Canto: Darius: Me neither. I find them overly complicated. 9:07:52 PM Canto: Darius: Probably why I'm terrible at politics. 9:08:57 PM Josie: I can sort out problems effectively. I suppose that *is* politics. 9:11:15 PM Josie: Ah, see that farmhouse? The woman fell picking dates and broke a leg. I was able to mend it, though she still limps. 9:11:37 PM Canto: Darius nods. "Are your people mostly farmers?" 9:13:25 PM Josie: No, we have smiths and coopers and potters and builders. 9:14:29 PM Josie: Weavers, dyers, merchants and traders. 9:20:21 PM Canto: Darius: A very full community. 9:22:50 PM Canto: Darius: or... complete, at least. 9:23:20 PM Josie: It is a small community, but yes, we have many things. 9:23:58 PM Josie: Josie brings him into town and shows him around a little bit! While people don't actively run away or cross to the other side of the path when she turns up, they do move a little quicker to get where they're going. 9:26:08 PM Canto: He looks around! He seems most interested in the plantlife, and the livestock. 9:26:58 PM Josie: Josie tries to tell him about that, gesturing with the kitten in her hand, which doesn't seem to mind much. 9:27:34 PM Canto: He asks a lot of questions! 9:30:31 PM Josie: Josie doesn't mind answering them! She also tries to introduce him to the town's elders. 9:37:29 PM Canto: He does! He's... well, kind of awkward. How does she introduce him? 9:38:13 PM Josie: Josie introduces him as a very important visiting dignitary, accompanied by the pharaoh's staff. 9:40:09 PM Josie: Josie is rather proud of him actually! 9:40:39 PM Canto: He's very polite! 9:41:30 PM Josie: Josie will probably shout at anyone who isn't polite, so that's for the best. 9:41:58 PM Canto: They probably assume he's magic. 9:43:03 PM Josie: Josie checks on the women in the village who are pregnant, while she's there, and also checks one of the men who's been ill. 9:49:57 PM Josie: Josie asks Darius his opinion on each. 9:51:02 PM Canto: He makes suggestions! But you seem to have more basic knowledge on health! 9:51:21 PM Canto: You're sure he's never helped deliver a child, or a goat, or anything. 9:54:21 PM Josie: Josie knows he has other mages for that where he's from, and just does what she probably would have done anyway, explaining it, ostensibly for the people but really for Darius. 9:55:43 PM | Edited 9:58:41 PM Canto: He's actually continually curious, asking lots of questions. 9:58:10 PM Josie: Josie answers everything she can! 10:03:37 PM Canto: You can tell he's taking copious mental notes! 10:04:56 PM Josie: Josie eventually, after sunset, starts walking with him back to the temple, having left the cat behind to watch over one of her families. 10:05:23 PM Canto: Darius: Why did you leave the kitten? 10:07:02 PM Josie: They're greatly prized as hunters. And we have too many at the temple. 10:09:36 PM Canto: Darius nods. 10:09:41 PM Josie: And they remind people of Bast. 10:10:19 PM Canto: Darius: What does Bast stand for? 10:10:31 PM Josie: Warfare. 10:10:36 PM Josie: ... and childbirth and family. 10:13:22 PM Canto: Darius: Hmm. Athena is the patron goddess of Athens. Warfare and wisdom. 10:14:10 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:18:42 PM Canto: You return to the temple! Alit watches you come up path! 10:18:57 PM Josie: Josie waves at him and motions him over. 10:20:32 PM Canto: He hesitates, and comes over. 10:20:54 PM Josie: I was wrong. 10:21:01 PM Josie: This is Darius, he is a caster also. 10:21:13 PM Josie: Darius, this is Alit, my acolyte. The one who is good with animals. 10:21:52 PM Canto: Darius nods and greets Alit! Alit looks at Darius warily. 10:23:54 PM Josie: He's not sick. They all look white like that. 10:25:15 PM Canto: Alit: I know. 10:25:30 PM Josie: I took him to the village with me. 10:26:28 PM Canto: Alit nods. "Yes. Do... you need anything done?" 10:28:02 PM Josie: No. ... Everyone should keep out of my chambers for the next few days. I will clean them myself. 10:29:13 PM Canto: Alit nods. "I see. Very well." 10:30:46 PM Josie: Josie waves him away, unless Darius stops him. 10:31:15 PM Canto: He does not! 10:31:21 PM Canto: Alit leaves. 10:31:27 PM Canto: Darius: he doesn't like me. 10:31:52 PM Josie: I told him to be worried about you when you first arrived and now he is worried. 10:33:24 PM Canto: Darius: Probably wise. You didn't know me. 10:33:50 PM Josie: I still don't. But we are trying, yes? 10:34:23 PM Canto: Darius: Well, yes. And I think you trust me more. 10:39:53 PM Josie: Yes. A great deal more. Little One and the other cats rarely make mistakes. 10:41:48 PM Canto: Darius: Good. Have you ever met another magician? 10:42:08 PM Josie: Yes, of course. 10:42:33 PM Canto: Darius: Who was it? 10:43:13 PM Josie: Josie scowls. 10:43:43 PM Josie: A priest of Osiris. 10:43:54 PM Josie: He did not stay. 10:45:24 PM Canto: Darius: It didn't go well? 10:45:57 PM Josie: No. 10:46:11 PM Josie: I told him to go. 10:48:53 PM Canto: Darius: ... what happened? 10:49:36 PM Josie: He tried to tell people what to do. In *my* village. 10:50:51 PM Canto: Darius: Is that common among priests of Osiris? 10:51:09 PM Josie: No, but I hadn't met any others who were gifted before. 10:52:45 PM Canto: Darius: Expect the one who trained you? 10:55:57 PM Josie: *She* was a priestess of Bast. 10:57:02 PM Canto: Darius nods. 10:58:31 PM Josie: Who taught you, without any gods to follow? 11:02:51 PM Canto: Darius: I learned from my predecessor as temple guardian. 11:03:44 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:03:58 PM Josie: ... what is it like without any one to guide you? 11:04:26 PM Canto: Darius: You mean, without any gods? 11:04:43 PM Josie: Well, without a patron. 11:06:03 PM Canto: Darius: It's just... how I was taught. 11:07:45 PM Josie: ... do you have any children? 11:09:56 PM Canto: Darius: No. 11:10:37 PM Josie: Perhaps you'll leave me one. 11:11:49 PM Canto: Darius smiles. "A small sickly looking child?" 11:13:13 PM Josie: I will have to remember that is its natural color. 11:13:29 PM Josie: Like kittens born white. 11:16:20 PM Canto: Darius: Do you have many of those? 11:16:37 PM Josie: Kittens, yes. Children, none. 11:21:42 PM Canto: Darius takes her hand. 11:25:16 PM Josie: Josie squeezes his hand. 11:35:21 PM Josie: ... I would like that. 11:48:20 PM Canto: Darius: Well. I'll see what I can do. 11:48:45 PM Josie: You've shown me so many things already. What can I show you? 11:51:03 PM Canto: Darius: You have, though. Your village. Your healing. How you interact with your village. 11:51:52 PM Josie: I haven't taught you anything! 11:55:27 PM Canto: Darius: You have. 11:55:50 PM Josie: Goat ailments. 11:55:51 PM Josie: Josie snorts. 11:57:42 PM Canto: Darius: My old master always said 'always be learning'. And I have been. 11:58:01 PM Josie: You ask many questions. What *have* you learned? 12:00:05 AM Canto: Darius goes through a list of things he's apparently learned! 12:04:23 AM Josie: Josie is duly impressed. 12:04:28 AM Josie: I did not think you were listening so carefully. 12:08:43 AM Canto: Darius: I am very good at listening. 12:11:08 AM Josie: You are very good at a number of things. 12:12:31 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "Think so?" 12:14:41 AM Josie: One suspects many years of extensive practice. 12:18:01 AM Canto: Darius: Is it the math? 12:18:55 AM Josie: Josie tries to work out if he's joking! 12:21:49 AM Canto: Darius is. 12:23:11 AM Josie: Josie just laughs, in that case. 12:23:27 AM Josie: I would like to learn that too, but there would not be time. 12:29:55 AM Canto: He chuckles. "What can I teach you?" 12:31:01 AM Josie: Something simple. About your way of casting. 12:53:53 AM Canto: Darius nods. "I can teach you a kind of sympathetic magic." 12:56:03 AM Josie: Show me. 1:19:27 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Do you have some parchment?" 1:19:48 AM Josie: A little. 1:20:07 AM Josie: Josie brings him back to her little chamber and digs out some parchment, handing it to him. 1:22:25 AM Canto: He nods and pulls out a piece of charcoal! "You know how magic it is to be able to write a thing." 1:23:06 AM Josie: Yes. And how difficult to teach someone to do it. I write down all my spells. 1:25:44 AM Canto: He nods. "Now... I need a simple item of some kind." 1:26:35 AM Josie: Josie takes off her necklace and hands it to him; it's only a gem in a leather strap, but the gem looks to be a ruby. 1:28:46 AM Canto: He nods. "Does it have a name?" 1:29:08 AM Josie: No, it's just... mine. The priestess gave it to me the day I was chosen. 1:29:41 AM Canto: Darius: Then we'll name it. 1:30:23 AM Josie: ... what will we name it? 1:32:42 AM Canto: Darius: I don't know. Choose a name that seems right. 1:32:59 AM Josie: ... Heartfire. 1:35:01 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "Okay. Now, write that down on the parchment. 1:36:40 AM Josie: Josie writes it down, with the charcoal, in Egyptian hieratic. 1:41:44 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Now. All writing is a little magic. I want you to feel that magic, find that magic in the parchment." 1:43:37 AM Josie: Ha. I have always thought so. 1:43:47 AM Josie: It is a way of extending oneself past one's presence. 1:53:08 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Yes. It's persistent. Can you feel that magic in the parchment?" 1:53:27 AM Josie: Yes, of course. 1:55:38 AM Canto: Darius: Now we need to amplify that magic. 1:57:42 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:59:17 AM Canto: Darius: Just feed a small but steady stream of power into it. 2:01:12 AM Josie: Josie puts her hand on the parchment and concentrates to do that. 2:02:06 AM Canto: Darius: Carefully now -- you don't want to incinerate the paper. 2:03:23 AM Josie: No, it is expensive... 2:03:32 AM Josie: Josie backs off a little bit, frowning. 2:04:17 AM Canto: Darius: Just be patient. 2:04:47 AM Josie: Ha. 2:06:27 AM Canto: Darius: Really. It's not going anywhere. 2:08:40 AM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath, tries to relax and tries again. 2:10:39 AM Canto: Eventually, the word on the parchment begins to glow gently. 2:10:47 AM Canto: Darius: There. 2:11:37 AM Josie: And now what? 2:15:02 AM Canto: Darius: Now you've endowed the word with your own power, which means you can manipulate it. If you manipulate the word, you can change the item itself. Heartfire, in this case. Try changing the color of the gem by manipulating the word. If you concentrate, you should be able to see how it's possible, you can see the threads of magic that connect the word and the necklace. 2:17:51 AM Josie: Josie stares at the parchment, and then writes "Blue Heartfire" on it. 2:18:40 AM Canto: After a moment, the ruby turns blue! 2:19:08 AM Josie: ... I have become rather fond of blue of late. 2:19:23 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "Why?" 2:20:06 AM Josie: It is pleasant, and cool--and the color of your robes. 2:27:33 AM Canto: Darius: Well. You see the basics, yes? 2:27:46 AM Josie: Yes. 2:27:55 AM Josie: ... though you weren't using paper before. 2:28:35 AM Canto: Darius: Yes.... eventually you won't need it. 2:30:15 AM Josie: Josie nods. 2:30:50 AM Josie: ... I think I like you more than is entirely wise. 2:33:10 AM Canto: Darius: ... I feel the same. 2:34:12 AM Josie: You are covering it up much better than I am. 2:34:19 AM Josie: Josie pours him some wine and sits down. 2:37:11 AM Canto: Darius: I'm just not terribly expressive. 2:37:23 AM Canto: He sips from his goblet. 2:37:30 AM Josie: Josie pours herself some too. 2:37:39 AM Josie: I show *everything.* 2:40:26 AM | Edited 2:41:22 AM Canto: Darius: That's good. We complement each other. 2:42:32 AM Josie: It is *not* good. 2:42:34 AM Josie: It is very bad. 2:42:58 AM Canto: Darius: Why? It's the way you are. 2:44:17 AM Josie: That is the way I am. 2:44:21 AM Josie: And you are the way you are. 2:44:32 AM Josie: And you must go, and I must stay. 2:45:21 AM Canto: Darius: ....yes. 2:46:30 AM Josie: And I am far too old to feel things for near-strangers. 2:47:25 AM Canto: Darius: Do you really want to spend what time we have together on this line of thought? 2:48:24 AM Josie: ... no. No, but do you write my tongue as well as you speak it? 2:49:06 AM Canto: Darius: Not as well as I'd like. 2:49:54 AM Josie: ... if we could work out a way to Send writing to each other... 2:52:30 AM Canto: Darius: Ohh, I like that idea. Yes. 2:53:01 AM Josie: ... I think hearing your voice would be worse or I would ask if we could manage that. 2:59:06 AM Josie: ... Alit is going to think you have enchanted me. 3:01:02 AM Canto: Darius: ... I didn't think of that. 3:01:41 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 3:01:45 AM Josie: I am not enchanted. 3:03:17 AM Josie: I would extremely object to being enchanted, and if I were enchanted I would not care. So. I am certainly not enchanted. 3:05:18 AM Canto: Darius: Your logic is impeccable. 3:05:46 AM Josie: I am correct. 3:06:24 AM Canto: Darius: Of course. 3:08:07 AM Josie: Josie takes his hand and starts to play with it a bit, tracing the lines. 3:10:04 AM Josie: Ah, I see. 3:10:13 AM Canto: He raises an eyebrow. 3:10:23 AM Josie: You will meet a beautiful stranger and fall very much in love with her. See, it is right there on your palm. 3:12:48 AM Canto: He looks at his palm. "I just see lines." 3:14:56 AM Josie: Palmistry. I can see your future in your hand. 3:15:02 AM Josie: ... or I could if I were good at palmistry. 3:15:26 AM Canto: Darius: Well. I think your prediction has already happened. 3:15:57 AM Josie: Josie peers at his hand. 3:17:16 AM Josie: I see happiness in the future. ... and sadness too. You don't... you don't live a long life, but it will be a worthwhile one. ... one child... no, two. Two of them. Boys are harder to see. 3:17:52 AM Josie: ... it is not a *very* short life, so at least there is that. 3:18:12 AM Canto: Darius: Well, that's something at least. 3:19:14 AM Josie: Mine is not long either. 3:19:34 AM Josie: That is why I write down my spells, and why I have trained so many priests and priestesses. Alit may be my successor. 3:23:54 AM Canto: Darius: All the more reason not to dwell in the future. "Until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction." 3:24:36 AM Josie: You would prefer to dwell in the present? 3:24:53 AM Canto: Darius: As a rule, yes. 3:28:12 AM Josie: ... I always think I am so easy to read. Am I foreign to you? Do your women have pale skin like the stones of your temple? Do they wear pleated linen gowns and golden diadems? 3:35:00 AM Canto: Darius: You're not so foreign to me. 3:37:26 AM Josie: No? 3:38:34 AM Canto: Darius: No. Well. No more than most people are. 3:39:15 AM Josie: Most people? 3:40:23 AM Canto: Darius: I'm good with numbers and words, magic and language. Not with people. 3:41:57 AM Josie: You are very good with me. 3:42:56 AM Canto: Darius: .... that is not a very common opinion. 3:43:41 AM Josie: They brought you on a diplomatic expedition. Surely others see your worth in this regard? 3:48:02 AM Canto: Darius: ... they respect my word on arcane matters. not diplomatic ones. 3:49:06 AM Josie: What arcane matters were you brought to judge? 3:49:49 AM Canto: Darius: Matters of arcane geometry regarding some of the tombs. 3:51:47 AM Josie: But what can that matter to your... 3:51:55 AM Josie: ... are you scouting for a *war*? 3:55:21 AM Canto: Darius: What? No. Well. Not that I was told. No, I was asked to examine the geometry of the tombs for the sake of the architects back home. 3:57:27 AM Josie: ... I did not think so. You are not so very good at deception. 4:02:14 AM Josie: Though I must admit, there are times I cannot read your face as well as I would like. 4:03:56 AM Canto: Darius: At those times, you can just ask. 4:04:03 AM Josie: Now? 4:04:24 AM Canto: Darius nods. 4:04:51 AM Josie: I am asking. 4:05:36 AM Canto: Darius: ... you will have to be more specific. 4:07:34 AM Josie: What are you thinking *now.* 4:09:21 AM Canto: Darius: That I would like very much to make love to you again. 4:10:31 AM Josie: Oh, good, that is what I thought. 4:11:33 AM Canto: Darius nods. 4:13:36 AM Josie: Josie sets her goblet down, carefully. "Then come here." 4:14:33 AM Canto: Darius goes! 4:15:23 AM Josie: Josie embraces him a bit more deliberately this time, trying very hard to memorize everything about him. ... 4:33:40 AM Canto: Afterwards, again, Little One plops herself between the two of you. 4:34:01 AM Josie: It is too late. 4:34:05 AM Josie: Stupid cat. 4:34:18 AM Josie: Josie kisses her on the forehead anyway. 4:35:04 AM Canto: Little One: Mew. 4:36:10 AM Josie: What do you want us to do about it? 4:37:18 AM Canto: Little One: *Mew.* 4:37:34 AM Josie: ... *what*? 4:37:44 AM Josie: Josie eyes Darius. "Did you hear that?" 4:41:34 AM Josie: What *about* Alit? 4:48:01 AM Canto: Little One: Mew. ((He's outside the door. He's jealous.)) 4:48:26 AM Josie: *What*? 4:48:35 AM Josie: ... I believe my cat has gone insane. 4:51:57 AM Josie: Josie grumps, and stands up and gets her dress on, though she skips the shoes for now. 4:52:08 AM Josie: Josie *eyes* Darius. "You stay there." 4:52:16 AM Josie: Josie steps outside to check for her acolyte! 4:53:03 AM Canto: He 4:53:27 AM Canto: He's not there! But you hear his departing footfalls. 4:53:47 AM Josie: Josie chases after him. 4:54:06 AM Josie: Alit! 4:56:07 AM Canto: He stops! "Yes?" He's playing it cool. 4:56:26 AM Josie: Josie *eyes* him in the dark! It's very dark out by this point. 4:56:37 AM Josie: What are you doing! Is my cat insane? ... what are you *doing*? 4:56:47 AM Josie: Josie is annoyed, then worried. 4:58:22 AM Canto: Alit: ... nothing! Just... out for a walk. 4:59:11 AM Josie: You are *lying.* 4:59:32 AM Josie: Josie looks for a cat, to help shield herself with! And fails to find one because hey, cats. 4:59:57 AM | Edited 5:00:04 AM Josie: ... tell me the truth or I will *scrape it out of your brain.* 5:00:51 AM Canto: Alit: ... You told me to be wary of him. 5:02:47 AM Josie: Yes. 5:03:02 AM Josie: You should always be wary of other casters. *Always.* 5:03:51 AM Josie: But I feel very.... drawn, to this one. 5:06:07 AM Canto: Alit: ... You are enspelled. 5:06:14 AM Josie: Josie stomps her foot. 5:06:18 AM Josie: No, I am not. 5:06:34 AM Josie: If I were enspelled I would feel that I would not object to being enspelled. 5:06:53 AM Josie: And I would very *much* object to being enspelled. So clearly I am not enspelled. 5:07:26 AM Josie: Are you *jealous*? 5:10:23 AM Canto: Alit: We do not know how his foreign magics work. Maybe you are under a spell and do not know it! 5:10:55 AM Josie: ANSWER ME! 5:12:22 AM Canto: Alit: ... what if I am? That does not change the fact that I am being wary of him, just as you told me to be. If I must be wary on both our behalfs, so be it. 5:12:41 AM Josie: It matters to ME! 5:14:40 AM Josie: You *cannot* be jealous! It makes no *sense.* 5:16:04 AM Canto: Alit: ... you taught me to be much more than I thought I could be. You taught me to read and write, and that I could be *important*. 5:16:23 AM Josie: You *are* important! 5:17:08 AM Josie: You are important to *me*! 5:17:21 AM Josie: And to this temple, and to the village! 5:18:32 AM Canto: Alit: I know. Because of you. And as I said, if I must be wary on both our behalfs, I will. 5:19:18 AM Josie: Josie rubs her eyes. 5:19:27 AM Josie: How are you jealous? How? 5:22:59 AM Josie: Is it my time? My heart? My... 5:23:10 AM Josie: Josie looks down at her angular, bony self. 5:23:32 AM Josie: ... is it my time or my heart? Or something *else*? 5:23:36 AM Josie: What do you WANT? 5:25:19 AM Canto: Alit: It's *you*. All of you. 5:26:01 AM Josie: Josie *stares* at him. 5:26:29 AM Josie: *You* are the one who is enspelled! Are you *mad*? 5:27:49 AM Canto: Alit: No. 5:29:30 AM Josie: ... what are you going to do, dismember me and keep the parts in jars? You do *not mean* what I *think* you mean. You do *not.* 5:31:10 AM Canto: Alit: Why is it so hard to accept? 5:34:51 AM Josie: Because you are you and I am me and I am TEN YEARS OLDER than you and I am a DRIED UP OLD HAG and I TOLD YOU WHEN YOU CAME HERE I WASN'T GOING TO FORCE YOU INTO ANYTHING! 5:46:23 AM Canto: Alit: ... I do not know what to say. I only know how I feel. 5:47:42 AM Josie: You didn't *say* anything! Nothing! 5:48:58 AM Canto: Alit: ... it didn't seem right. 5:49:43 AM Josie: ... I *chose* you. 5:51:25 AM Canto: Alit: As a slave and servant. 5:51:41 AM Josie: Don't be stupid! 5:51:52 AM Josie: As a *successor.* 10:43:14 PM Canto: Alit is standing there looking *incredibly* uncomfortable. 10:44:07 PM Josie: Josie holds out her hand to him. "Look!" 10:45:06 PM Canto: Alit: ... I am not good at palmistry. 10:45:49 PM Josie: That is because I am not. But. This is the lifeline, here. 10:45:54 PM Josie: Josie points. 10:46:58 PM Canto: Alit: It looks like a line. 10:47:16 PM Josie: It IS a line! 10:47:19 PM Josie: ... it is a short line. 10:48:28 PM Canto: Alit holds up his own hand and compares them. "So?" 10:49:03 PM Josie: It means I am going to die. Soon. Probably five years. Perhaps ten if I am extremely lucky. 10:50:12 PM Canto: Alit: ... so? 10:50:34 PM Josie: So THIS TEMPLE WILL BE YOURS. 10:50:41 PM Canto: Alit: ...oh. 10:51:35 PM Josie: ... it is not usual for a man to be in charge, but the cats like you. And Bast does not care about such things. 10:52:11 PM Canto: Alit: ... are you going to leave with your foreign lover? 10:52:40 PM Josie: I AM NOT LEAVING. I AM GOING TO DIE! 10:52:49 PM Josie: Josie punches him in the shoulder. 10:59:27 PM Canto: He winces. 10:59:46 PM Canto: Alit: Not for five years, you said. 10:59:53 PM Josie: YES. 11:00:01 PM Josie: And he has to leave, and I have to stay here. 11:01:00 PM Canto: Alit frowns. 11:01:26 PM Josie: And in a few days, he will be gone and I will still be here! 11:04:10 PM Canto: Alit: ... maybe he didn't put a spell on you, then. 11:04:25 PM Josie: That is what I have been TRYING to tell you! 11:04:33 PM Josie: And what are you going to do when he's gone? 11:07:23 PM Canto: Alit: ... I don't know. Find somewhere to hide and die. 11:08:23 PM Josie: I need you here. 11:19:45 PM Canto: Alit looks down at your feet again. 11:20:08 PM Josie: Will you stay or not? 11:20:17 PM Canto: Alit: I... will. 11:20:23 PM Canto: Alit: I still do not like him. 11:21:08 PM Josie: I do not care if you like him, he will be gone in a few days! He is not *staying.* 11:22:44 PM Canto: Alit: ... he still might cast a spell on you. 11:23:21 PM Josie: HE WON'T DO ANYTHING I DON'T ASK HIM TO DO. 11:23:37 PM Josie: What are *you* going to do? 11:23:52 PM Canto: Alit: I will continue to do my duties. 11:24:34 PM Josie: ... will you still *want* me after he leaves? Or is it only that you do not want *him* to have me? 11:26:05 PM Canto: Alit desperately tries to make himself teleport outside of this awkward situation! 11:26:14 PM Canto: He is unsuccessful. 11:26:27 PM Josie: Answer me! 11:27:46 PM Canto: Alit: ... yes. 11:27:54 PM Josie: WHICH? 11:34:11 PM Canto: Alit: ... Both. I do not want you to be with him anymore. I want you to be with me. 11:36:38 PM Josie: And if I were to grant only *one* of your requests, which would it be? 11:39:31 PM Josie: ((There is a right answer to this! ... at least one! Let's see if he gets it!)) 11:43:38 PM Canto: Alit stands there for a moment clenching his fists before kissing you. 11:44:01 PM Josie: Josie punches him in the face! 11:44:47 PM Josie: ANSWER MY QUESTION. 11:49:49 PM Canto: Alit rubs his nose. "... I thought... " 11:50:24 PM Josie: ... I am extremely glad you are standing up to me. But all the same I would simply prefer an *answer.* 11:52:07 PM Josie: Please, Alit! If I did not care I would not insist. 11:57:35 PM Canto: Alit: ... I would rather be with you. 11:59:22 PM Josie: .... then why are you making such a fuss? He will be gone in a few days, all you must do is be *patient.* 11:59:39 PM Canto: Alit: ... I do not trust him. 12:01:44 AM Josie: You did not see *me* carrying on when *you* carried on with Pyhia. 12:02:25 AM Josie: Or Menhet. 12:02:42 AM Josie: Or Kiya. 12:03:40 AM Canto: Alit: They are not you. 12:04:39 AM Josie: Obviously! 12:04:51 AM Josie: But you did all the same. I *noticed.* 12:08:42 AM Canto: Alit: I do not *love* them though. You *love* him. 12:09:31 AM Josie: That is preposterous. 12:11:01 AM Canto: Alit: You *do*. I am not blind. 12:11:20 AM Josie: And *I* am not a child. 12:11:32 AM Josie: I am infatuated, that is all. 12:11:36 AM Josie: Love takes years. 12:11:47 AM Josie: ... perhaps months, for some. 12:12:40 AM Canto: Alit: ... infatuated. 12:13:33 AM Josie: You are *too old* to not know the difference. 12:14:51 AM Canto: Alit: ... exactly. 12:14:59 AM Canto: Alit: ... I must see to my duties. 12:15:27 AM Josie: ... please stay. 12:15:50 AM Canto: Alit: Why? He is waiting for you. 12:18:13 AM Josie: And you would not? 12:19:30 AM Canto: Alit: I won't leave the temple. 12:20:21 AM Josie: That was *not* the question I asked. 12:22:18 AM Canto: Alit: I will wait. 12:24:33 AM Josie: ... truly? 12:27:05 AM Canto: Alit: ...yes. 12:29:32 AM Josie: ... you have permission. 12:30:21 AM Josie: To kiss me. If you wish. 12:30:30 AM Josie: ... I will not strike you again. Or set you on fire. 12:31:07 AM Canto: He kisses you again. 12:33:54 AM Josie: Josie kisses him back, and tries to gauge his mood a bit while she's at it. 12:37:10 AM Canto: Unsure! 12:37:43 AM Josie: Josie pauses. 12:37:48 AM Josie: ... what is wrong? 12:40:10 AM Canto: Alit: Nothing. I was never expecting to have this conversation. 12:42:14 AM Josie: Have you ... changed your mind? 12:42:40 AM Canto: Alit shakes his head. "No." 12:44:48 AM Josie: ... you see, when he leaves... it will be difficult. If you wish to hurt me most, *that* is when you will reject me. 12:45:18 AM Canto: Alit: ... I have not changed my mind. 12:49:03 AM Josie: ... then do not be so jealous, Alit. *You* have been here years. 12:50:55 AM Canto: Alit: ... I don't trust him. 12:52:00 AM Josie: You have said so several times. 12:52:09 AM Josie: Do not force me to choose. I do not *like* being forced. Into anything. 12:52:33 AM Canto: Alit: Who would you choose? 12:52:44 AM Canto: Alit: It it could be just one of us. 12:53:27 AM Josie: Do not be a fool, Alit. I would choose Bast and send you both away. I do not belong to any man. 12:59:11 AM Canto: He flushes a bit. "I have... duties. I must go." 12:59:42 AM Josie: *What* duties? 12:59:49 AM Josie: It is the middle of the *night*. 1:00:12 AM Canto: Alit: Cleansing. 1:00:23 AM Josie: Cleansing *what*? 1:00:48 AM Canto: Alit: The temple. I've been doing it twice a day since he arrived. 1:01:31 AM Josie: It cannot hurt. 1:01:39 AM Josie: ... but it can wait a few minutes, surely. 1:02:42 AM Canto: Alit: for what? 1:03:16 AM Josie: Josie hugs him, and stays there, snuggling into him a bit. 1:11:07 AM Canto: He stands there, awkwardly putting his arms around her. 1:11:20 AM Josie: I want to see how it feels. 1:11:27 AM Josie: Relax. 1:11:35 AM Canto: He tries to. 1:13:52 AM Josie: ... please. 1:14:56 AM Canto: He manages to. 1:15:20 AM Josie: There. This is what it would be like. 1:16:01 AM Josie: ... I will not become young and pretty and fat like you like, you know. 1:16:21 AM Canto: He shrugs. 1:17:59 AM Josie: You are very handsome, Alit. 1:18:20 AM Canto: Alit: ... I know. 1:19:06 AM Josie: I know you know. 1:19:17 AM Josie: But today I don't mind. 1:27:50 AM Canto: Alit: ... good.